The music that plays
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: Soundwave has a crush on Jazz. When Soundwave finds out Jazz's secret and that Shockwave also wants Jazz, Soundwave won't give up.   Please lead feedback.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own transformers merchandise, title, and all the other crap.

P.S. only going to be three chapters. The story takes place on Cybertron and it's a little bit before War for Cybertron, and Soundwave has a normal voice and emotions.

Chapter.1

This story is all about one sadly screwed up child, his name was Soundwave. Soundwave had always had a certain attraction to an autobot, which Megatron would never allow. So, Soundwave never spoke of it. The man of his dreams was, Jazz. All of the fembots he met fell in love with him. Jazz was just too hot, and Soundwave could hardly bare it.

So, it was a normal day on Cybertron, before the war erupted, before there was autobots and decepticons. Soundwave was on his normal schedule of stalking Jazz. Watching him work-out in the men's rec room, and then flexing his huge muscled arms for the ladies that would come over and feel them. Soundwave was jealous of those girls, being able to even touch Jazz without him thinking you're a freak. Jazz would proceed from the weights to push-ups. Soundwave could hardly keep himself held back from humping him behind his back. After push-ups he would go to the showers. That was when Soundwave drew the line. He wasn't going to go into a shower with other guys. Soundwave would then spy on him the rest of the day.

The next day, Soundwave had taken a notice to something. Every day that Soundwave was spying on Jazz, he would see Shockwave spying on him too! That was his Jazz, not Shockwave's! So in the rec room Soundwave marched over to Shockwave. Shockwave was on the upper level on the opposite side of Soundwave.

"Just who do you think you are?" Soundwave asked. Shockwave stared strangely at him for a moment. There was an awkward minute of silence…. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Soundwave finally broke the silence.

"Well, uh….. you gotta promise not to tell Megatron." Shockwave told him.

"Sure," Soundwave hurried. Shockwave grabbed his head and turned it down toward the weights.

"You see that bot on the weights, I think his name is….Jazz? Anyway I have a monster crush on him."

"YOU BITCH!" Soundwave yelled. Many bots looked at them.

"WHAT?" Shockwave whisper yelled at him, confused. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know? You know if you called me a bitch."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Soundwave finished. "Anyway stay off of my man, bub." Soundwave threatened. By this point all of the bots had lost interest.

"Whoawhoawhoa, hold up, you like him too?" Shockwave questioned.

"Yeah, now step off before I have my little squirrels from the hood come and shank you till you die!" Soundwave told him, and then walked away in a prissy fashion. Leaving Shockwave thinking what the hell. So, Soundwave enjoyed his quiet afternoon of stalking Jazz.

The next day Soundwave could find no trace of Jazz anywhere. So he spent the day making Jazz posters and hanging them up in his room, which luckily only Soundwave knows the password too. Another thing to note is that since Soundwave has an obsession with Jazz that means his minions do too. So every now and then he would find Rumble "having his way" with a poster. Nothing changed for frenzy as he masturbated to one. Also, Soundwave always finds Ravage in the closet humping another poster. After his day of prying his minions off the posters and having a couple breaks, Soundwave fell asleep.

The day after Soundwave saw Jazz taking a jog down the street. So Soundwave finally bucked up the courage to go jog with him. As Soundwave was about to leave he ejected his minions into the room.

"Look you guys I'm going to lock the door and all of you can take advantage of the posters, all right?" Soundwave told them. Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage all nodded happily.

Down on the street… "Hey, what's your name?" Soundwave asked playing dumb.

"It's Jazz, how 'bout you?" Jazz said in a dreamy voice.

"Soundwave's the name and DJin's the game." Soundwave tried to act cool. "So how's life? Who are your friends?" Soundwave asked trying to make conversation, and finding out more about Jazz.

"Well, my life's been going good; I just got nominated for best body in Iacon." Jazz told him. Soundwave almost fainted when he heard this. "I guess my best friends are between Hotshot and Sideswipe." Jazz finished. Soundwave was thinking, Sideswipe is a young hottie, and Hotshot is also a very handsome robot. Gosh, hotness just surrounds this guy.

"So, who do you think is the hottest fembot?" Soundwave just had to know.

"Well, it's not really my place to say." Jazz said.

"Why not, because they dress funny? Or is it because they ARE dressed?" Soundwave taunted.

"No, it's because…I'm gay." Jazz finished as Soundwave's face lit up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Soundwave was staring at him in amazement. The most perfect robot in Cybertron and he was gay too. As Soundwave zoned out into his perfect fantasy, he unknowingly started playing the song "Peacock" (by Katy Perry). Jazz was starting to get a little creeped out by this and booked it down the street, screaming like a little girl. Jazz's screaming made Soundwave snap out of his "daydream". Soundwave saw Jazz transform and drive out of sight. With a big sigh, Soundwave dangled his head in shame and walked back to his house. He was practically ready to shoot himself in the head, what a stupid move.

As Soundwave got home, all 3 of his minions were very happy. Ravage was jumping up and down. Frenzy was dancing ballet. Last, Rumble was at the computer singing "My First Kiss" (by 3OH!3).

"What's going on?" Soundwave asked. All 3 of his minions immediately stopped. Ravage nudged Rumble.

"Well, I'll just say that mustache man has a date tomorrow night." Rumble said.

"What do you mean?" Soundwave asked. Rumble pointed to the computer screen. Soundwave looked as he saw a conversation on the screen. He looked at Rumbles icon; it was a tall picture of Scavenger with a mustache painted on it. Soundwave chuckled and proceeded to read the screen. There was a picture of Jazz and he read…

SURE, _it's a date!_

Soundwave gasped.

"You guys got a date with Jazz!" Soundwave yelled.

"Yeah," Rumble quietly said.

"I'm going in your place," Soundwave stated.

"WHAT?" Rumble shouted.

"You heard me, pipsqueak!"

"NO, I don't think I did bubble butt!"

"You're one to talk mister 'oh, I'll sit on your lap' then I lose feeling in my leg."

"It's not my fault your weak." Rumble replied pompously. Soundwave gave him a stern look, and then next thing Rumble knew, he was flying out the window.

"So, any other objections?" Soundwave asked dusting off his hands. Frenzy raised his hand. Soundwave took Frenzy into another room and Ravage heard the toilet flush. "Do you want to make any smart moves?" Soundwave asked walking back into the room, and Ravage shook his head in a no fashion. Then they heard a knock on the door. Soundwave went over to the door and opened it. Rumble let himself in and stomped on Soundwave's foot. Soundwave gave a shriek and kicked him down. Soundwave walked on top of him and to Ravage. He sat on the bed next to him. They heard another door open and Frenzy came back grabbing the wet toilet paper off of his head.

"Fine, you win!" Rumble shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

P.S. sorry I lied there will be one more chapter.

Chapter.3 the date

It was the next day and Soundwave was getting ready to leave for dinner. Soundwave kept rushing in with tuxedos of different types and colors. Rumble purposely said no to every single one. Soundwave ran in the room with a purple tuxedo and a button up shirt with ruffles.

"Nice," Rumble said sarcastically.

"Well, this is the last one." Soundwave excused. "I'm going to be late!"

"Oh-no, who would want that?" Rumbles tone showed he didn't care.

"Rumble this is IMPORTANT!" Soundwave yelled.

"Dude, we don't even wear pants." Frenzy cut in.

"Good point." Soundwave said. "I'm already five minutes late and I haven't even left the house yet."

"Just go!" Rumble yelled.

"Mmmm…. Okay!" Soundwave smiled and started skipping to the door. Rumble tripped him, as usual. Soundwave moaned and ran out the door.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Rumble asked.

"Five minutes," Frenzy bet.

Soundwave barged through the doors at LeCuisine. He looked around for Jazz. Where was he? Soundwave walked deeper into the restaurant. He found a couple of interesting couples in LeCuisine that Soundwave saw:

Scavenger & Moonracer

Hotshot & Elita-one

Ratchet & Chromia

Ultra Magnus & Hotrod? Interesting…..

Soundwave peered around the corner and finally saw Jazz. As he turned the corner to sit with Jazz, he saw Jazz sitting and eating with…..SHOCKWAVE!

"Oh, you two are eating with each other?" Soundwave put a ticked smile on. Jazz turned around.

"Yeah I met Shockwave on an internet service." Jazz said. Shockwave chuckled grabbing his wine and sipping it.

"Like E-Harmony," Shockwave smiled cleverly.

"Really, because I had a date with you, here, tonight, right now!" Soundwave told Jazz.

"Get over it, I won!" Shockwave laughed.

"Oh, it's go time!" Soundwave grabbed Shockwave and threw him at Ultra Magnus and Hotrod, who were in the middle of a make-out session. The three collided; Shockwave got up and pointed his gun at Soundwave.

"Is this your idea of a nice date?" Hotrod got up and slapped Ultra Magnus. "I don't know what was worse, this date or when I lived with my mother!" Hotrod ran away crying.

"Wait, NO, BABY!" Ultra Magnus chased after him.

The pussy fight aside, Shockwave fired and Soundwave flew into an empty table. Soundwave got up and shot Ravage at Shockwave. Ravage grabbed his cannon arm in his mouth and hucked him down to the ground. Soundwave shot at Shockwave. Shockwave stood up and Soundwave threw him out the window, the window shattered and Shockwave flew outside. Ravage then proceeded to chase him down the street.

"Ha, that teaches him to steal my date!" Soundwave turned around and saw Jazz staring at him with his mouth wide open in a gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the Aftermath

Jazz stood mouth open and speechless. Soundwave tried to make words come out, but nothing happened.

"Ah…..uh…um…ooh…I tried….oh boy this is going to hurt in the morning." Soundwave stumbled.

"What is?" Jazz asked.

"This!" Soundwave panicked and gave Jazz an upper cut hard enough to knock him out. Soundwave looked around at everyone staring at him. Soundwave gently took Jazz by the legs and slowly dragged him out of the restaurant. Soundwave ran with Jazz over his shoulder to his house.

Soundwave forced the door to fly open and threw him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rumble asked.

"Oh just dragging Jazz's body here-, you want punch?" Soundwave quickly got off subject.

"YOU WHAT?" Frenzy ran out of the bathroom with toilet paper hanging off of his butt.

"You want punch?" Soundwave tried to offer.

"NO, no one WANTS PUNCH!" Frenzy yelled

"I, do,"

"SIT DOWN RUMBLE!" Rumble sat down as told. Soundwave heard the sound of paws against the door. Rumble got up and opened the door for Ravage. Ravage instantly saw Jazz on the bed and instantly jumped up and started humping his leg.

"RAVAGE, you don't do that when they are knocked out." Soundwave told Ravage. Ravage politely got off of Jazz as asked and lied down near Soundwave's foot.

"What are we going to- never mind, why did you knock him out?" Rumble questioned.

"Well, it happened like this…. So, I got there, right? A little late, and I found him having dinner with SHOCKWAVE! So I told him what happened and Shockwave pulls the last straw. So I throw him into Ultra Magnus and Hotrod-"

"Woah woah, hold it! Ultra Magnus and Hotrod?" Rumble asked.

"Yeah, apparently there together and Hotrod isn't liking it very much. He said 'It was worse than when I lived with my mother' so, yeah. Anyway, so Shockwave shot me and I ejected Ravage who attacked him. Past the fight, Jazz was standing there very awkwardly and I panicked."

"So you KNOCKED HIM OUT!" Frenzy yelled.

'Frenzy we need to talk about your anger issues." Soundwave told him.

"OH, YOU WANT TO BET YO-" Rumble pinched Frenzy's neck and he fell unconscious.

"Alright, so what are we going to do about Jazz when he wakes up?" Rumble said stepping over Frenzy's body.

"Alright so this is what we're going to do," Soundwave said huddling with Rumble and Ravage.

Jazz woke up in a dim room with lit candles. Jazz got up and Rumble appeared in front of him. He was wearing a French mustache and had a white piece of clothe on his arm. His arm was at a perfect 90 degree angle holding the clothe.

"Your table awaits sire." Rumble said in a French accent and bowed. Rumble took his arm and walked down the hall with him.

"Uh, what's that?" Jazz said as they passed the bathroom. He pointed at a small blue leg hanging out the door.

"Oh nothing monsieur," Rumble spoke in French as he kicked the leg back in the room and closed the door.

"This way monsieur." Rumble opened the door next to him and led Jazz inside.

Jazz saw Soundwave waiting at the table. Jazz sat down next to the table.

"I know you're trying to be nice and all, but the French accent is kind of corny." Jazz said.

"Don't worry he won't be here for much longer." Soundwave snapped his fingers.

Rumble immediately set the napkin on his arm into Jazz's lap. Rumble then politely left.

Ravage walked in the room dressed as a chef. "He will be our waiter tonight," Soundwave said. Jazz wanted to walk away but was too flattered to even stand. Soundwave was good looking, a gentleman, and he was strong. So, Jazz decided to give Soundwave a chance.

They had a wonderful evening filled with laughs and jokes. Every now and then Soundwave would flatter Jazz, and Jazz would flirt back. After an hour Jazz finally got up.

"I probably have to go now." Jazz told Soundwave. Soundwave stood up too.

"So soon?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah I have to tell Shockwave it's over." Jazz smiled, as did Soundwave.

"Well, in that case I will walk you too the door." Soundwave said. The two took each others hands and walked down the hallway. They got to the door.

"Well..." Jazz said.

"Yup" replied Soundwave. The scene felt awkward. Each one thinking that the other would make the first move. Soundwave opened up the door.

"So, bye." Jazz said walking out the door.

"I'll call you." Soundwave finished as he closed the door. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT AM I, Soundwave thought to himself. There was a knock on the door. Soundwave opened the door.

"Oh, just kiss me!" Jazz pulled Soundwave into a passionate kiss. Soundwave made himself more comfortable. He wrapped his arms around Jazz's back. While Jazz wrapped his arms around Soundwave's neck. They kissed over and over again.

7 years later

The two have been living happily ever after and they had a hatchling. It had Jazz's head and Soundwave's color. Its body was buff and it turned into whatever goes into Soundwave at the time. It was five years old now and Jazz and Soundwave have been having to go behind the Decepticons and Autobots backs, sneaking around. They named their child Sparksplug.

"Daddy, Pappy!" Sparkplug was ejected and hugged them both. "So I was wondering how you two met?"

"Jazz and Soundwave looked at each other. "Well, we met very awkwardly at a jog. And then we met again very harshly at a restaurant…" Jazz told him the story.

If you are in this for the romance and you like strange pairings and twilight I will be posting a story soon called My Little Rose Pedal.


End file.
